Flykten
by Bengt O
Summary: Vad som skulle kunna ha hänt efter balen...


**Flykten **

"Welcome to Stockholm and Arlanda Airport" sa den otydliga rösten i högtalarna. Kabinen fylldes med leenden och alla verkade vara nöjda över att vara nere på fast mark igen. Bella tittade sig snabbt omkring. Sverige. Hur sjutton skulle hon klara av det här? Nytt land, nya människor, nytt språk. Men det viktigaste var: inga blodtörstiga vampyrer i hälarna. Det var därför de hade åkt. Lämnat Forks och den gamla tryggheten bakom sig för att försöka hitta ny trygghet här, i Stockholm.

Efter skolbalen hade allt hänt väldigt fort. De hade knappt hunnit dansa sista dansen innan Carlisle hade kommit fram till dem med oroliga ögon. Han visste vad som skulle behöva göras. Det såg man. Bella mindes den där stunden hur tydligt som helst. Hans blick. Hans röst när han bad dem båda att följa med ut en stund. Han hade varit väldigt tydlig i sitt meddelande. "Ni måste bort. Fort!" hade han sagt och tittade allvarligt på Edward. Edward förstod givetvis direkt vad det var frågan om och drog snabbt med sig Bella till bilen. Utan ett ord. Nu i efterhand kunde Bella bli irriterad över att de hade pratat över huvudet på henne men samtidigt förstod hon att nöden inte hade någon lag och att det viktigaste hade varit att hon kom i säkerhet så fort som möjligt. De hade tagit skydd uppe bland bergen. Bara hon och Edward. Det kan låta romantiskt men Bella hade hela tiden känt en krypande känsla av oro och ångest över deras situation. Dessutom bjöd inte det spartanska livet i bergen på någon mysfaktor direkt och de dagar som de hade spenderat där uppe hade handlat mer om överlevnad än något annat. Bella mindes tiden med fasa. Hon tyckte det var otroligt obehagligt att vara på flykt ifrån något hon inte riktigt förstod. Visserligen hade Edward förklarat för henne att James inte var den enda jagaren i trakten. Och efter den hemska natten i balettsalen hade Bella blivit namnet på alla blodtörstigas läppar. Han hade berättat att de var många och fullständigt livsfarliga. Bella förstod allvaret och hade ingen anledning att misstro Edward och hade ansträngt sig allt vad hon kunde för att försöka behålla lugnet.

Efter några dagar hade Carlisle anlänt till bergen. Han hade förklarat att allt nu var ordnat för en snabb förflyttning av de båda. Bellas känslor hade nästan bubblat över.

"Vadå snabb förflyttning, vart ska vi flytta" hade hon irriterat frågat Edward.

"Vi kan inte stanna här Bella", hade han sagt. "Vi måste bort, långt bort"

"Jaha och vad har du tänkt att vi ska göra med Charlie då? Och mamma? Ska jag bara försvinna kanske, är det så du har tänkt?" skrek Bella

Carlisle lugnade henne.

"Allt det där har jag redan tagit hand om sa han. Jag har pratat med polischef Swan. Han tror att ni just nu befinner er på familjens landställe, dit vi åker vid soliga dagar. Han tror också att ni sedan skall iväg och hälsa på några släktingar till oss som bor i Europa. Esme, Rosalie, Alice och Jasper håller just nu på att lägga ut villospår för jagarna och så fort det är klart för vi snabbt hem Bella för att packa sina saker och säga adjö till polischef Swan och sen lämnar ni Forks direkt".

Bella hade varit för chockad för att ifrågasätta vad som sades. Istället hade hon nickat tyst och låtit planen stiga till verket. Carlisle hade tagit hand om det hela. Destination, biljetter, transport, allt. Allt Bella visste var att närsomhelst skulle hon bli ombedd att fortare än kvickt packa ihop sina saker, säga hejdå till sin pappa och lämna Forks för en okänd destination på okänd tid. Den dagen kom också ganska fort. På nått sätt visste Edward helt plötsligt att det var dags.

"Nu, Bella" sa han lugnt. "Nu åker vi".

Bella hade inte hunnit tänka efter utan hade bara gjort som Edward och Carlisle hade sagt. Hon hade snabbt packat ihop en väska med det nödvändigaste och sedan tagit, ett för henne, mycket märkligt avsked till Charlie. Charlie själv hade inte tyckt det var det minsta märkligt utan hade önskat dem en trevlig resa men bett henne att vara försiktig.

Först senare när de satt på planet fick Bella lite tid att tänka efter. Hon hade så många frågor till Edward men hon visst inte riktigt i vilken ordning hon skulle börja. Han tittade på henne och log. Hon sa inget. Det där underbara leendet gjorde henne lugn. Vad som än skulle hända nu så visste hon i alla fall att Edward skulle finnas vid henne sida och det fick henne att slappna av. Men en sak kunde hon inte låta bli att fråga.

"Varför Sverige? Hade det inte varit lättare att åka till England?"

"Jo visst" svarade Edward. "Det är bara det att England är Europas vampyrtätaste land och vi gör bäst i att hålla oss borta från vampyrer ett tag".

"Men Sverige?" fortsatte Bella.

"Det finns flera anledningar" suckade Edward. "Dels är det vädret. Stockholm är i princip molnigt från oktober till mars vilket ger oss goda förutsättningar att planera framtiden i lugn och ro. Dessutom är Sverige i det närmaste vampyrfritt. De har andra märkliga väsen men vampyrerna har av någon anledning valt att inte kolonialisera Sverige. Där kan vi vara i fred".

Hans suckande gjorde henne upprörd. Han måste väl ändå förstå att saker och ting inte var lika självklara för henne som för honom. Hela den här situationen blev bara mer och mer bisarr ju mer hon tänkte på den. Hon lutade sig tillbaka med armarna i kors.

"Förlåt" sa han tyst. "Jag borde inte låtit så besvärad. Det är bara det att jag själv känner mig lite osäker på hur läget kommer utveckla sig och jag…"

Hon funderade en kort sekund på om hon skulle låta honom prata färdigt men i stället tog hon hans hand och smekte de kalla bleka fingrarna.

"Det ordnar sig" viskade hon. "Det viktigaste är att vi är tillsammans".

Resten av flygresan sov Bella. Hon var så utmattad av all information, all stress och oro att hon inte kunde förmå att hålla ögonen öppna. Hon vaknade av att planet landade med en duns. De var framme.


End file.
